Sodium and potassium balance was altered in rabbit by pharmacologic and dietary manipulations. The effect on sodium and potassium transport as well as voltage across their isolated perfused cortical collecting tubules was evaluated. The magnitude of cation transport was found to be a saturable function of plasma aldosterone level but there was no relation between tubular cation transport and the ratio of sodium to potassium in the urine.